La Maîtresse de Sirius
by Tryskele
Summary: Sirius qui joue au chat et à la souris avec sa plus fidèle alliée. Mais peut-être faut-il voir au-delà des préjugés ! Et si on faisait tromper par les apparences ?


Je suis allongée paisiblement sur le canapé. J'attends son retour avec impatience, comme chaque soir. J'entrouvre un œil et m'étends confortablement sur les coussins rouges et bien moelleux.

Mon but dans la vie ? Être présente lorsqu'il rentre et surtout, le rendre heureux.

C'est bien la vie rêvée de toutes et c'est moi qui l'ai. Et pas avec n'importe quel homme ! Avec Sirius Black ! Ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, il a gardé de la prison une légère réserve sur la confiance qu'il pouvait donner aux gens. Sauf avec moi ! Je suis son ange, son rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent, à cause des trop nombreuses années passées parmi les Détraqueurs et sa longue cavale épuisante. Maintenant, tout est fini. Il est un homme libre, qui essaye de se reconstruire tout simplement.

J'entends des pas à l'entrée de la maison. C'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! J'en frissonne par avance. Comment irais-je l'accueillir ? Silencieusement ou serais-je bavarde ? Irais-je lui faire la cour ou ferais-je l'indifférente ? Devrais-je me précipiter sur lui ou au contraire, attendre patiemment qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?

Que de questions pour mon pauvre petit cerveau ! J'ouvre les deux yeux cette fois et je regarde la petite maison paisible qu'il nous a choisie. Les couleurs y sont chaudes, afin de remplacer la grisaille de la prison. Les murs respirent la joie de vivre de leur propriétaire, tout coloré d'or et de rouge. En été, avec le soleil qui donne dans la pièce, des reflets dorés parent la salle de tous les côtés. C'est comme un feu d'artifice dans le grand salon ! Le mobilier se compose aussi d'une modeste table entourée par quatre chaises et quelques meubles où mon bien-aimé Sirius range ses affaires. C'est discret et délicat, créant ainsi une ambiance feutrée que j'apprécie grandement.

Enfin, il ouvre la porte. Sa présence emplit la salle d'un coup, son odeur flotte déjà autour de lui, mystérieuse et tentatrice. Mes yeux ne le quittent plus, mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il file vers la table pour poser le parchemin qu'il tient dans ses grandes mains sensuelles. Je les aime tellement lorsqu'elles me caressent langoureusement ! Je préfère écarter cette vision de mes pensées coupables et le regarde attentivement, en espérant que mon regard de feu va le faire réagir. Mais non, rien, il reste concentré sur son écriture. Je n'ose pas bouger et à peine respirer, de peur de casser sa réflexion. Il grogne comme un chien entre ses dents et froisse la feuille avant de la jeter loin de lui, comme si sa seule vue le rendait malade. Il s'assoie à la table, sort un parchemin vierge et une plume de hibou, puis il commence à rédiger une lettre.

Il s'arrête souvent, comme pour chercher ses mots. J'en profite honteusement pour le détailler du regard : il a repris du poil de la bête quand même, depuis qu'il est redevenu un homme ordinaire, entouré par ses amis et sa famille. Et aussi, surtout, grâce à moi, je dois bien l'avouer ! Heureusement que je suis là, toujours prête à lui remonter le moral quand ça ne va pas. Bien sûr, beaucoup de minettes lui tournent autour. Il a même déjà rencontré quelques filles, allant jusqu'à sortir avec elle. Mais il revient toujours vers Moi ! Je suis bien trop précieuse pour lui. Mon œil acéré remarque ses muscles qui réapparaissent petit à petit et les courbes tout en finesse de son corps. Il passe encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore un peu plus. Quel charme ravageur il peut avoir avec ses cheveux en bataille ! J'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, en espérant que ce petit geste amène son attention vers moi. Un simple coup d'œil, comme une distraction à son souci du moment. Et mon mouvement réussi ! Il tourne la tête d'un air blasé et comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, son regard s'illumine d'un éclair vif et ses lèvres esquissent un sourire dévastateur. Oh, je suis aux anges ! Il est encore plus craquant lorsqu'il sourit ! La nature l'a extrêmement bien doté tout de même, s'en est presque trop pour un seul homme. Il retourne sur son papier, sa main s'agitant de plus belle pour déposer l'encre précautionneusement, comme s'il écrivait un mot d'amour à sa belle du moment. Il pouvait bien être avec toutes celles qu'il voulait, tant qu'elles ne prenaient pas ma place dans son cœur bon et juste, cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Bon, allez ! Je me décide à passer à l'attaque ! Je l'appelle lentement, de ma voix aguicheuse, mais cette fois, il ne me regarde même pas. Outrée, je fronce le nez. D'habitude lorsque je le hèle, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'observer et de me détailler de son regard gourmand. Là, sous le projecteur de ses yeux gris acier, je me sens à ma place. Mais pas aujourd'hui : cette fois, il n'y a que l'indifférence au bout de ma maigre tentative. Je recommence et je n'ai qu'un grognement comme réponse. Il lève la tête et il me regarde sans me voir : il est perdu dans ses pensées. Ha non, pas question qu'il pense à une autre que moi lorsqu'il est ici ! Je le partage oui, mais pas de trop non plus ! Je descends du canapé, bien décidée à ne pas faire chiper la place par la première femelle chaleur.

J'avance vers lui de ma démarche souple, en me dandinant comme j'aime le faire. Je fais un pas, puis un deuxième, les yeux brillants d'un amour inconditionnel pour lui. Il a repris son écriture sur le parchemin, studieusement. On pourrait le prendre pour un élève retournant en cours, les yeux légèrement plissés pour se concentrer au maximum. Tant pis pour lui : je lui ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour écrire sa foutue lettre. Et j'aimerais bien qu'il me montre un peu plus de reconnaissance qu'un pauvre sourire, alors que je suis restée là toute la journée, attendant son retour comme un petit chien docile.

Je m'invite près de lui, me frotte contre lui d'un air aguichant. Il ne tressaille même pas le bougre ! Comment un homme peut-il m'ignorer ainsi ? Je recommence avec insistance. Sans même prononcer un mot, il baisse la main vers moi et me caresse distraitement le dos. C'est tout ? Alors que je suis à ses pieds ? Il pourrait faire un tout petit plus d'effort ! Je le lui dis d'un air indigné, en mettant dans ma voix toute l'irritation dont je suis capable. Il daigne enfin lever les yeux de son écrit pour les poser sur moi. Je sens ma peau s'enflammer sous ce regard de braise. Qu'il est bon d'être regardé ainsi ! Mais ma satisfaction ne dure pas longtemps, car il me chasse d'un geste de la main, et déclare, tout en retournant à sa lettre :

-Laisse-moi un peu, minette, et va ronronner ailleurs.

Trahie par mon Sirius, je fais demi-tour et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je me roule en boule, la tête entre les pattes. Vexée, je me dis qu'il n'aura droit à aucun ronron ce soir…


End file.
